Looking for Adventure: Alessia's Story OC
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: Alessia is 13 and fostered. But she's clever and inquisitive and bored of regular life. What happens when she overhears a conversation between her parents about some 'Doctor' and a girl called 'Melody? With surprise appearences from past companions such as Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and Jenny (the Doctor's Daughter). Come and join in the action! AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

Life's boring. Anyone could tell you that. Just a daily routine, never anything out of the blue. It's so… Frustrating. I was desperate for some escape from the normality, from the whole world just sitting around watching TV, eating chips! I was so tired of life, I wanted to get out there and explore the world instead of gazing at it on a computer screen. But no, I'm too young, I need an education and to get a job, to get married and have kids and lead the same unoriginal life as every other stupid person on the planet.

I was thirteen years old. Too young for anything. My parents wouldn't even let me out the house on my own, too scared I was going to get hurt. When I say parents, I mean foster parents. I'd been with this couple for the grand total of two months; the longest I'd ever stayed in a foster home.

First of all, when I was seven, just three months after my parents' death, I was fostered by some young woman with far too many cats and not enough friends. I got bored; ran away. Then at the age of eight, an elderly couple who made me go to bed at seven PM every night and wouldn't let me eat sweets or anything like that. I was only eight, I didn't have any money and I had been craving Smarties for over a week so I just went into a shop and took some.

Then after a year, I was nine and staying with a middle aged woman who had a massive house. She was wonderful, absolutely brilliant. She took me to exotic places like Brazil and Egypt and then she just left me behind one day. She told me she travelled solo and I was holding her back. I never forgave her.

I stopped accepting I was ever going to find a home after that. That was until this couple came along. The woman had ginger hair, was a model. And the man, he was lovely. He had a massive nose though. They seemed like they knew exactly how I was feeling. But they told me that the world was dangerous, that I should wait just a bit longer before going alone. I knew they were scared I would run away but I hated it. I couldn't go anywhere without one of them tailing me.

One day, I heard them talking and it was the first conversation that I couldn't understand. The first time they had every spoken about something… not ordinary.

"Are you sure it was him?" Amy said in her now weak Scottish accent.

"Positive. I'd never mistake those engines." Rory nodded, his eyes wide.

"But he never comes back. After Melody… Y'know…" She trailed off.

"Amy, I'm not lying. He's here." He assured her.

"But why? He leaves us behind, sails off around the universe and doesn't even say hello anymore? I never thought I'd say this, but I miss those creepy phone calls and the times he'd randomly turn up while we were asleep." She giggled at the memory.

"I know, me too. But, he's the Doctor, it's what he does. And besides, he's back now. And we need to find out why. If it's anything like the reasons he'd turn up before, there's something going on and it probably involves everyone on the planet."

I sat down, my back against the wall. Who was this person they were talking about? Amy and Rory were never usually secretive. And who was Melody? What happened to her? Whoever the doctor dude was they were talking about sounded like some sort of pervert giving them creepy phone calls and sneaking into the house while the slept. It almost made me laugh to think of someone stalking Amy and Rory, they were the most ordinary people on the face of the planet!


	2. Filling in the blanks AN

**A/N Hello bezzos, I just thought some of you would like to know the origins of this story. Like when it's set and what's happened etc.**

**You are all probably very confused, but if you want to just keep reading without this little 'behind the scenes' then feel free. **

**So the angel that sent Amy and Rory back in time never existed and the Doctor takes them home. He pops in every now and then, like he did in all the 'Pond life' clips from earlier in the series. But they agree they'd like to stay at home for a while. Then, when he sees River for the last time, realises she's dead y'know, he tells Amy and Rory and then disappears. **

**He travels around and then just gets depressed about River's death and so leads into "The Snowman" and Clara etc as normal. **

**Soooooooo, that's the basis so far. Without any spoilers. Other than Clara's in this story. And you can see from the character list that also Jack is in it and maybe later some other characters. So FOLLOW and find out what's gonna happen next. Also FAVOURITE because it's a nice thing to do. And maybe FOLLOW and FAVOURITE me because I am very fabulous and awesome and I like Doctor Who. And other stuff. Like Disney and Glee and Pokémon and DC etc. The list goes on. But yeah, you would be very highly regarded by me if you did that and I always check out people's profiles so if you're good then I might FOLLOW you back! ^.^ **

**I'm sure I'll be writing to you again for future chapters, but sayonara for now! **

**^.^pinkflyingtiger11^.^**


End file.
